


Something Right

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Capture and Demands, M/M, Married 00Q, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's taken and his captors have a demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Right

On Monday the tracker failed,

The jumping line of a heartbeat fell flat.

Q’s already pale skin paled,

‘No,’ he thought. ‘Anything but that.’

 

On Tuesday Q didn’t eat,

The screen flashed on all day.

For forty hours he never missed a beat,

Whilst trying to keep his fears at bay.

 

On Wednesday he got the email,

And watched the video and their demand.

He found their location, they’d left a trail,

And twisted the ring on his left hand.

 

On Thursday Q was late to a meeting,

A minion put together one and one.

Their efforts, though admirable, were only fleeting,

They were far too late, it was already done.

 

On Friday Bond breathed fresh air,

As they released him at the gate.

His heart almost stopped when he saw him there,

Q walking in; he’d been the bait.

 

On Saturday the tracker gave in,

Q’s heartbeat was no more.

Bond’s mind was full of a bullet and him,

The second ring hit the floor.

 

On Sunday James opened his eyes,

Blinking against the light.

‘So this is what happens when somebody dies.’

Q smiled. ‘At least I got something right.’


End file.
